


your screams exiting my mouth

by leothequeenn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Cashton, Except for Ashton, F/M, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke switch bodies, actually they all are, because why not, calums a little shit, genderbent!ashton, pretty much, witch!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael turned to the other side to wake up Luke, to tell him that Calum’s the one that’s fucked up, but he turned and what he saw was not what he expected. He turned and saw himself sleeping there, next to him and curled up in the pillow. Maybe he was the fucked up one.<br/>--<br/>from auideas.tumblr : how about an au where person A and person B switch bodies because of a potion/spell/curse. They have to go on a quest to some person/thing to get their bodies back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your screams exiting my mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ahhhh hello! i found this trying to find some aus and i just had to write it because i feel like it would be a little funny to write, but i don't know how well it turned out due to the fact that i still have writer's block and i haven't even finished the update for my robot cashton au, and i haven't even finished tboaf and the part two to the muke that everyone wanted, but here you guys go! bodyswitching muke. ( •̀ ⌔ •́ )✧  
> this is for Muke_Cashton_Love just cause she's been with me since i started writing muke and she's awesome so you all should check her out. ♡

Michael didn’t like Luke. At all. In fact he hated him, not only because Luke was _perfect_ \-- he had a perfect home, a perfect family and Michael just didn’t like that -- but because Luke didn’t like him back. They hated each other.

And so, whenever Calum told him that he was going to a party with a certain blond, he almost said no.

Oh, who was he kidding? He definitely wasn’t going if _Luke_ was.

“But, Mikey…” Calum whined, grabbing onto the redhead’s shoulder. “Please, come on, there will be cute girls there, and I want to get a girlfriend.”

“I don’t care about you and your dick, I’m not going there with him there,” Michael crossed his arms -- well, crossed them the best he could, since he had a Kiwi hanging on -- and glared down at the other boy. Calum straightened his back, standing taller than the redhead and actually _pouted_ at him. Like that’ll work.

“Please, Mikey? I’ll love you forever…”

“You already do.” Michael deadpanned and Calum hung onto the boy, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. A few seconds passed before Calum actually started to whine and Michael shoved him off, muttering out, “alright, fine, you win, I’ll go.”

Calum jumped up, fist pumping the air and Michael had to refrain grabbing Calum’s wrist and punching himself in the face for agreeing to go. He hated Luke, he wanted to possibly kill him and he was certain the blond wanted to do the same, but if Calum wanted him to go along, he might as well. He couldn’t let him down, even if that meant getting over some rivalry for the sake of the boy.

He was just hoping that Luke would understand that.

He’d already decided that was how it was going to go down. Climbing into Calum’s car, Michael could definitely decide that he was not in the mood for any fucking around -- if Luke said anything to him beside a few simple _friendly_ words, he was going to nail him in the face. He had hated him since year nine, anyway. One of them was going to deck one in the face sooner or later.

“Why hasn’t he driven himself there anyway? Why does he need you to pick him up?” Michael complained from the passenger’s seat and Calum rolled his eyes, staying quiet instead of answering the redhead’s question. “I didn’t even want to go, but since I love you, I am.”

“Thank you so much for getting over your childish rivalry for me, Mikey,” Calum said sarcastically, snickering and smiling over at him as he pulled out of the driveway, heading toward Luke’s house. Michael reminded quiet, staring at his phone, not really feeling the need to say anything else. “Are you seriously going to be okay, or no?”

“‘M gonna be fine, okay?” Michael muttered and fell quiet again. Calum hummed out some song that Michael didn’t know until it got to the chorus, and suddenly it clicked in his head. “Are you singing Beyonce?”

“And Shakira,” Calum added sheepishly. “No hating.”

“Jesus Christ, Calum,” Michael rested his head against the window of the car and Calum laughed, starting to singing _Beautiful Liar_ at the top of his lungs. Michael did the best not to chime in, because that would’ve been really embarrassing that he knew the song. So, he let Calum do his thing as time went on, singing along to Beyonce and Shakira and shaking his hips to the beat. Michael watched happily out of the corner of his eye, even finding enough courage to sing along to do some harmonizing with him after a while.

As soon as the car turned the corner into the rich subdivision though, all of Michael’s happiness drained. _Right, of course he lived there, I had almost forgotten we were picking him up_ , Michael thought sourly as Calum took the first turn to the right and pulled into a driveway. Someone -- or, Luke, rather -- stood up like they were waiting out by the door and headed over to the car. _Who the hell waits out in the middle of the night?_ Michael rolled his eyes, turning to watch the radio with a blank stare on his face. Luke walked to the passenger’s seat and opened it, causing Michael to nearly fall over.

“Wo-woah, sorry mate-- _oh_. It’s you.” Luke muttered, realization hitting him in the face whenever Michael yelled out for him to watch out. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, come on, Lukey,” Michael sneered, glaring up at the boy with the lip ring. He wondered how much it would hurt if he punched him there. “Don’t be so mean.”

“I wasn’t being mean,” Luke rolled his eyes, “I was just being honest--”

“Alright, just sit in the back, Luke,” Calum interrupted. Grumbling, the blond got into the back of the car. Michael ignored how he sat directly behind him, disregarded it as nothing as he continued scrolling through his phone. He tried to ignore the things that Calum said to Luke, like they were best friends and it made Michael a _bit_ jealous.

Like he wasn’t jealous enough. How dare Hemmings come and talk to Calum like it was just normal between them? How dare they act like Michael wasn’t even _there_?

Occasionally, Michael would cough to get some attention and it would fall silent between the other two and that just made Michael’s night worse -- and the night hadn’t even begun yet.

* * *

Michael was sitting in a chair in the corner alone. Calum was off doing something (he claimed that he had met _the one_ and decided to take the curly-haired girl upstairs) and Luke was getting drinks for himself and probably some of the other friends he had made, and he was probably hanging out with them instead. Not that he didn’t want to hang out with Luke anyway, but it would’ve been better than being ditched five minutes into the stupid party where he knew no one. He didn’t even know the house -- Calum did though, and where was he? Fucking the owner of the house (probably). He hated how Calum took him to a party where he didn't know anyone.

He spotted the blond over by the pool table the owner of the house had and he actually contemplated for a moment going over there so he wasn’t alone with strangers around him.

Without a thought, he stood up with a certain urge to go over there, and in a moment he was walking over to the blond, noticing how he was just watching the players play pool and how he looked bored as well. “Luke,” Michael called quietly, and he didn’t really expect a reply due to the loud music. _That was stupid_. He decided on walking closer to him, punching him in the arm slightly. “Luke!” He called louder, and Luke looked over at him, a bit of a smile on his face and _yeah_ , the blond was a little buzzed.

“Hey, you should try this!” Luke said and showed him a glass of purple liquid, and there was a bit of hesitation -- and Michael arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s Ashton’s favorite drink, she said she made it just for us. Didn’t know what that meant but she told me you needed to drink it too! There’s a glass over in the kitchen for you, by Ashton!” Michael didn’t know who Ashton was, but Michael had no clue how this Ashton knew who he was either.

Michael grabbed a hold of Luke’s hand, dragging him into the quieter kitchen because he was ready to slap the foolishness off of the blond’s face. But, as soon as he got there, he saw the same exact purple liquid in a glass next to a girl with curly locks and a weird-ass galaxy shirt on. _Wasn’t that the girl that Calum said was the one? Why was she down here instead of with Cal?_ Michael thought with an arched eyebrow, but continued looking at the girl. “There you two are! Michael, here’s your drink, Luke said he wanted to get you one,” Ashton politely said, handing the drink to the redhead.

“B-But, that’s not what Luke said--” Michael started to protest but Luke whined, suddenly very clingy and Michael didn’t like it one bit.

“Just take the drink,” Luke grumbled and took a sip of his own, and Michael shoved the other one off just to drink it, so he wouldn’t have to worry about creepy Ashton or why Luke was holding on to him anymore. Seriously, why did he ever think that carrying on a conversation with Luke was ever going to work?

At least they weren’t throwing punches and then getting thrown out of the party, though, so there was one benefit.

Michael watched as Luke chugged his own drink, and Michael had no choice but to down his drink as well. It was surprisingly sweet, and it tasted like some kind of candy that he couldn’t recognize -- or maybe like that galaxy shirt that Ashton girl was wearing, if a galaxy could have a taste.

The two looked at each other before looking over at Ashton -- who, used to be standing there but wasn’t there anymore -- before once again looking each other in the eyes. “Alright, that was weird,” Luke mumbled quietly and Michael rolled his eyes.

“She literally wanted us for a drink? That was _it_?” Michael asked impatiently and Luke snickered a bit, mocking the other and rolling his eyes, putting his hands on his hips and repeating the question Michael said in a teasing voice. “Shut up, I wear heels bigger than your dick.”

Luke paused, removing his hands from his hips and he stared at the older boy, arching an eyebrow with a smirk. “Oh? You do? Why don’t you show me?”

“Go get a dick.”

“I’ll suck one, but eating dick doesn’t sound too nice.”

It was Michael’s turn to pause and he glanced at Luke. “Are you implying something? Was that an invitation, Luke Hemmings?”

“Nope. Well, maybe, if you want.”

“Whatever,” Michael shoved the other boy away, “we hate each other. Try to remember that whenever you’re drunk, okay? Try to be as smart as you are when you’re sober.” The redhead then made his way over to the corner he had resided in before, sitting down on the chair again.

 _This was going to be a long night_.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, Michael was expecting to be sleeping next to Calum. They had always slept together after parties just because it was Calum’s car that they would ride home in, and Calum usually complained about having to go to different places -- so they typically just slept over at Calum’s house. So, he was expecting that his arms were wrapped around Calum’s torso, his head buried into the crook of the Kiwi boy’s neck.

What Michael wasn’t expecting was someone cuddling into his back, but then he soon remembered that it was Luke who also rode in the car with them and that just _freaked_ him out. Michael’s eyes opened fully, noticing that he was in the middle of a cuddle with not only Calum, but with _Luke_ too, and that was _not okay_. No matter how drunk -- or, hungover, whatever -- he was, he wouldn’t be caught sleeping next to him. He might not remember what the hell happened last night, but he remembered telling Luke to piss off and he went away without a single word. He also knew that he didn’t hook up with the blond, otherwise he would be seriously _fucked over_ , both literally and figuratively.

He sighed, leaning his head back enough to make contact with the other boy and he closed his eyes, surprisingly being comfortable next to him.

Which was really weird.

Luke shuffled next to him, moving his head and resting it in the crook of the boy’s neck. Michael almost wanted to tell him to fuck off, that it tickled and that he didn’t have time for that, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw tufts of red hair out of his peripheral vision, his heart rate sped up subconsciously. What if Luke dyed his hair red because of him? _That copycat was such a weirdo…_

Though, he probably did and that didn’t make Michael feel better about the night before.

It wasn’t until Luke shifted closer to him, his arms around him tightening, that Michael started to freak out. He had to wake up Luke so he could stop before he got too far. Maybe he thought that he was his girlfriend, or whatever. Or did Luke even have a girlfriend? Though, did he say that he sucked dicks, or was that just a fragment of Michael’s imagination?

Probably.

“Hey, idiot, wake up,” Michael mumbled before pausing. What the _hell_? He didn’t sound like that normally. His voice sounded deeper and his fingers started to tremble. What the hell happened to him last night?

He decided to get up, moving both Luke’s and Calum’s arms from around him and he sat up, looking around Calum’s room. He ran his hand through his hair, which seemed to be cut shorter -- which didn’t make him feel any better about wanting to learn things that had happened last night. He looked over at Calum, nudging his shoulder in order to wake him up because he didn’t even _want_ to look at Luke.

“Cal,” Michael said, ignoring how deep his voice had gotten; maybe it was just because it was morning and he was hungover? Yes, that had to be it. “Calum, wake up, please.”

“Luke, not now, go back to sleep.”

 _Luke?_ _What the hell?_ “How fucking dare you, Calum Hood. I am not Luke, what would _ever_ give you that idea?” Michael crossed his arms, looking at the raven-haired boy with a scowl on his lips.

Finally, Calum cracked open his eyes and Michael spread his arms apart, leaning in forward as if to say, _I’m not fucking Luke!_ and Calum stared back at the boy. He seemed to be taking a while processing the gesture before he arched an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? Yes you are, you’re Luke. Y’know, you’re still probably fucked up. Do I need to call your mother, Luke?”

Michael turned to the other side to wake up Luke, to tell him that _Calum’s_ the one that’s fucked up, but he turned and what he saw was not what he expected. He turned and saw _himself_ sleeping there, next to him and curled up in the pillow.

Maybe _he_ was the fucked up one.

“C-Calum, o-oh my _God_ , why am I sleeping next to me?” Michael asked, jumping up from the bed and staring at the two in absolute horror. Why was he next to himself? And where the fuck was Luke?

“Seriously, if this is a joke, I’m gonna kill you,” Calum deadpanned, glancing at the redhead -- who had, at this point, woken up, and Michael almost wanted to choke himself out -- before looking at Michael. “Luke, quit it, what time is it?”

“Why the hell are you asking me what time it is?” The copy of Michael asked and both of the boys paused, because why was the boy in the bed answering? “Shouldn’t you be asking Mikey?”

Calum looked at the redhead lying down on the bed and then stood, looking at Michael with a confused expression, and Michael stared back at him, his look screaming _I fucking told you_. The copycat looked over at his shoulder to see what Calum was looking at, and Michael’s breath caught in his throat when he saw his own green eyes staring back at him. The copycat eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, staring at Michael, and it was making Michael feel a little uncomfortable.

“Why are you me?” The boy asked quietly and Michael arched an eyebrow. What? What the _hell_ did that mean? “Why are you me, where the hell did Michael go?”

Michael hesitated before searching around for his phone, unlocking it and clicking on his camera. What stared back at him was _that fucking boy_ , his perfect lip ring in and everything -- his bright blue eyes looking at the camera and his blond hair in his eyes from the lack of styling. “L-Luke, Luke, I’m you…” Michael said quietly, glancing over at Calum and Calum held his hands up defensively.

“Lemme see that,” Luke whimpered, holding out his hands for the boy to give him the camera and Michael was a bit hesitant to do so, but he handed it to him anyway. As soon as the phone was turned toward him, Luke almost dropped it, stumbling a bit and sitting back on the bed. “I-I’m you.”

Calum mumbled something under his breath before looking at the two, even stepping between the two. He looked at Michael instead, since Luke’s head was bowed. “You better not be fucking with me, Luke, I swear to God. Seriously, knock it off, I’m not in the mood for it. I had to leave _the one_ yesterday, she was so pretty and--”

“Oh, shut up! I’m not fucking with you,” Michael yelled loudly, obviously a bit scared that this was happening. He had heard of plenty of fairy tales and shit, but he hadn’t ever expected switching bodies with the person he hated. “Why would I be fucking with you?”

“S-So, you’re Michael in Luke’s body, and he’s Luke in Michael’s body -- _your_ body, I mean.” Calum asked after a moment of silence and Michael nodded his head faintly to confirm Calum’s thought process, playing with his hands. He was all shaky from the thought of being trapped in Luke’s body, because he didn’t want to be stuck in there forever! He wasn’t Luke, he wouldn’t ever be Luke, he wouldn’t ever _want_ to be Luke, either. Well, possibly. But not right now.

“I don’t want to be this asshole!” Luke suddenly cried out and Michael glared over at him, leaning over and smacking his own head -- no, Luke’s head. Ugh, that was going to be frustrating. Luke winced, holding his head. “Hey, it’s the truth!”

“Shut the fuck up, Luke, I don’t want to hear it,” Michael grumbled, “trust me, I don’t want to be you either.”

The two glared at each other for a moment before Calum stepped in front of them again, a sigh emitting from his mouth. “Do you guys have any idea how this could’ve happened?” Michael shook his head, not really remembering how or why it happened, but it was pissing him off a little and he did not like it at all.

When Luke muttered out, “Ashton,” it all clicked in Michael’s head. She was the one that gave him and Luke the weird, galaxy-tasting drink. There was a faint smile that appeared on Calum’s lips and a weird hum that erupted from his throat and Luke stood, standing side by side with Michael. “What did you do?”

“Why are you smiling like that?” Michael asked and Calum shrugged his shoulders, leaving to go take a shower, or whatever he had said under his breath as he turned, leaving the two in the room by themselves. “What the hell was that about?”

“I dunno, but I’m gonna find out.” Luke grumbled, walking after Calum and eventually breaking out in a full on sprint, trying to find him in the house. Michael just let out a frustrated scream, which didn't sound like his at all and it made him feel worse. They were Luke's screams. Not his own. He was going to be stuck like this, he was sure of it. He was gonna have to be Luke for the rest of his life.

He continued screaming his head off.

* * *

Michael knew that Calum was not happy, but he could honestly care less as he continued tying the Kiwi boy up in the chair. No one at that point was happy, so that meant that the redhead could care less whether Calum was or not. “You’re not gonna go over to her house! Please, just don’t hurt her, okay?”

Michael paused. Luke decided to take over for him. “Was Ashton _the one_ , Calum? The one you slept with yesterday?”

The two boys decided to take Calum’s silence as a yes, and Michael sighed, shaking his head. So Ashton was the one, like Michael had remembered last night. But why was she downstairs giving them drinks whenever she was supposed to be upstairs with Calum?

“How does that make any sense?”

“She went with me, we kissed for a while and then she told me she was going to get you guys drinks in case you didn’t know anyone. Then she came back up with me and, oh my god, she was like heaven.” Calum mumbled and Michael lightly slapped his cheek.

“Oi, shut up, loverboy.”

It was silent for a few moments before Calum looked at Michael, and he had something in his eyes that Michael could only define was sad -- Michael hadn’t ever seen Calum look like that unless he saw a puppy story online talking about the animal getting injured. “Just please, don’t hurt her for doing this to you guys.” Calum mumbled and Michael arched an eyebrow.

“Tell us where Ashton lives, and if you tell me the wrong address, I swear to God, I’m gonna come back and rip your dick off and feed it to you so you can never fuck another girl again!” Luke shouted, his arms tightly crossed across his chest and Michael watched him, tired of looking at himself. He decided on focusing on making the ropes tighter.

“Jesus, you’re sounding like Michael already,” Calum commented with a little laugh, trying to calm himself down and both of the boys leaned over and smacked the raven-haired boy in the face. “Ow, okay, I deserved that. Here, I’ll come with you and tell you where you’re going, and if I get it wrong, you have every right to kill me. Though, it is kind of funny seeing you two switch bodies.”

“Did you know that we switched bodies?” Michael asked after a moment of silence, and he subconsciously tightened the ropes. He didn’t miss the way Calum nodded his head and he jerked the rope closer to him, tipping the chair a little. “You _what_?”

“Y-Yes, I knew, it was the reason why I had invited you both to Ashton’s party, I knew what she was and I wanted her to do it,” Calum admitted after a few seconds of nothing, and Luke groaned, laying on the bed. “I was just playing dumb with you, it was a matter of moments before you realized it for yourself…”

Luke stood, looking at the boy in the chair. Michael just blankly spaced out before muttering, “You’re disgusting, Calum--”

“I did it so you two would just shut the fuck up about not liking each other. It was getting a little hard hanging out with both of you and you would be on the phone or Luke would be kicking your chair,” the Kiwi boy said sternly, full of authority that Luke had to look away from him, like a child getting yelled at by their parent, “and so I ran out of options -- like asking you two to stop hating each other would work.” Calum added sarcastically, rolling his eyes and Michael let go of the rope, letting the chair get back on all fours.

“Take us to Ashton’s house. Now.” Michael growled, standing up and facing him. He even crossed his arms to get his point across, but Calum just raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t. I’m tied up, remember?”

“Fine! Then give us the right address, and we’ll drive there ourselves! We’ll change ourselves back.” Michael snapped, grabbing onto Luke’s shirt and holding him close.

“If you two even survive…” Calum added with a roll of his eyes and he looked away, a tiny smirk decorating his face.

“We can. It’ll be like one of those fairytales where we go and adventure off by ourselves.” Luke muttered, grabbing onto Michael’s arm and Michael had to suppress the urge to punch him in the face. Calum gave him another smirk, a fuller one that Michael would probably have etched into his mind forever, along with the thought that Calum could just easily betray him like that -- just for the fact that it was _hard_ for the Kiwi boy to hang out with them at once.

Michael figured he also did it just to get in Ashton’s pants, and he was so close to saying that to him but decided against it.

* * *

After Calum gave them the right address -- and Michael made sure that it was the right address because he was going to be pissed if it weren’t -- Luke grabbed onto Michael’s arm and basically dragged him out of the house, using Calum’s car. “You know, I think we forgot to untie Cal,” Michael snickered, getting into the passenger’s seat. “Which is fine by me. If he gave us the wrong address, I’m destroying his car. Like that one Carrie Underwood song, or whoever it is.”

“Then I would get in trouble because people would see me doing it! Or worse, he would say Michael Clifford did it, and then I really would get caught since I’m you!” Luke shrieked, fishing the keys in his pocket for the Kiwi boy’s car -- that he had found while Michael was trying to get Calum into the chair -- and turned on the ignition.

“That is more the reason to do so,” Michael added, looking over at Luke, arching an eyebrow with a smile to add more effect to the fact that he just might do it. Though, it was a tad bit weird smiling like that to himself, and so he stopped quickly.

“Looking over and seeing me sitting there is so weird,” Luke voiced almost automatically, and Michael was glad he was thinking the same thing. “Do I really look like that?”

Michael laughed. “All the time.” It was a little weird looking at himself, sitting over there and it was almost like his mind and his body were separated -- _oh wait_. It was.

Michael crossed his arms, placing his head against the window as Luke pulled out of the driveway. “Though, I’m kinda hot,” Luke mumbled as if nothing were wrong, and Michael would’ve punched him in the face if it weren’t for the fact that he was driving. There would be so many make-up punches that the blond would earn over the span of the adventure, though.

“That is the most narcissistic thing you could’ve ever said,” Michael grumbled, curling up in himself. Maybe this was just a dream and he could wake up in his own body in the morning, next to Calum and Calum alone -- yes, that would be perfect right now.

“But you are cute, too,” Luke added quietly and Michael mumbled for him to fuck off, he wasn’t in the mood for getting compliments from the blond -- er, _redhead_? Whatever -- and he tried closing his eyes to block him out. It wasn’t working though, since Luke nudged his shoulder. “Hey, I’m being serious.”

Michael felt the car take a turn. “Shut up, Luke.”

“No, seriously, Michael, I’m not joking. You’re being cute. You’re always cute. You’ve always been cute!” Luke urged and Michael growled, smacking the boy’s hand away and he turned to look at him, noticing how his eyes were getting a bit more blue than Michael’s normal color. His voice was a little different also, getting deeper than Michael’s, and it made Michael’s stomach do a tiny flip.

“Your eyes are changing, they’re pretty.” Michael mumbled, hearing the difference in his voice. Maybe it was just because the spell or whatever Ashton had put on them was wearing off, or maybe it was just because they were being nice to each other. Either way, they were changing -- and they were staying changed. Their voices were starting to change back to normal to sync up with their mindset. It almost wanted to make Michael laugh, since he could tell that he was getting his voice back -- but it was still mixing with Luke’s voice.

But in order to change, did that mean that Michael had to mean whatever he was saying? _Ugh. This was going to be hard_.

“I know, our voices are changing.”

“I think we have to mean what we say for it to work.” The two looked at each other before Luke had to focus on the road, and he heard his phone’s GPS tell him that he should take a right up ahead. “So, did that mean that you meant what you said?” There was a little squeak that emitted from Luke’s mouth and Michael blushed, actually _blushed_ , and sank down in his seat. “You’re so lame…”

“Shut up, you’re lamer.” Luke mumbled and continued driving.

“That’s not even a fucking word…”

“Yes it is!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine. You’re the lamest, then.”

Luke groaned.

* * *

It took close to a half an hour to get to Ashton’s house, and Michael was getting frustrated with the lack of change. He had said a few things to Luke, some nice things, but he hadn’t really meant them and that wasn’t changing anything a single bit. He just couldn’t find himself to say anything he had meant -- not because he didn’t have anything to say, but because he couldn’t the courage to say it. He liked not liking Luke because it was easier on him. Luke was perfect. He had this nice smile, and nice hair, and nice eyes, and a _fucking_ amazing personality, and Michael hated him for it.

But it was just because he secretly liked it.

It was really stupid, but it was discarded -- thankfully -- as Luke put the car in park, and the two climbed out without another word. It had been quiet in the car for a while, and he was just secretly glad that he was able to hear other things beside Luke’s mumbling and the car’s engine. It was a weird and eerie neighborhood, and there was a garden of weird shit planted outside that Michael was able to see, even from the porch. He heard the chirping of birds, which helped calm him down even if they were the chirping of crows. Honestly, who thought having a party here would be a good idea?

Luke knocked on the door, and almost immediately, Ashton opened up the door like she had been waiting there. She had glasses on and her hair was all curly and messy; she was wearing a weird, high-collared, full-length black dress on, which made the aura around the place creepier than it was before. “Um, Ashton…?”

“Let me guess. You don’t like being in his body, do you? And he doesn’t like being in yours?” Ashton asked, leaning on the door and she yawned afterwards, like the two were keeping her up and that didn’t make Michael feel better at all. “And, you’re mad that Calum knew. Well, Calum came to me, did you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Change us back.” Michael hissed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“And why should I?” Ashton asked, arching an eyebrow. “Calum said he wanted you two to get along. I can only change you two back if you are getting along -- Cal’s orders.”

“What? Do you want us to make-out or something?” Luke asked from behind Michael and he jumped a bit, not expecting the other boy to be that close to him. “Anyway, what are you even? How were you even able to do that?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m a witch, Luke. You didn’t notice with the dress? Thought the dress would’ve got you.” Ashton replied, with a smile on her face. “Anyway, as long as you two don’t want to kill each other, and Calum says it’s okay, then I’m allowed to turn you two back. So, where’s Calum?” She hopped up on her tiptoes, trying to see behind the two of them and Luke sighed, shaking his head.

“He’s at home.” Michael muttered under his breath and Ashton looked at the two, a weird look in her eyes.

“Oh,” Ashton muttered sadly, and Luke whined a little. “Okay. Well, I need him here personally for him to tell me that it’s okay. Sorry.” Ashton closed the door suddenly, sharply as well and it scared Michael a bit.

“I knew she was going to do that.” Luke mumbled, hunching over a bit and sighing, leaning on the door. “Why didn’t we bring Cal along?”

“Maybe because we didn’t know she was a fucking witch.” Michael hissed, looking at the other boy. “Or that she would need Calum here, you idiot.”

The door opened quickly and Luke almost fell in, and Ashton stood there, muttering out, “Maybe if you didn’t call him an idiot, I would be a step closer to helping you,” before closing the door again.

Michael shouted out, “oh, shut up!” before looking over at the other boy. “We should kick the door in,” he said, loud enough for the girl to hear and she opened the door as quick as she could.

“Please, don’t kick my door in!” The two paused, looking at the girl who had put her hands up defensively, and Luke shook his head. Ashton grumbled, “here, you can go and get Calum. Bring him here, and if he says to me personally that you two are okay with each other, then I will change you back. How about that?”

“Are you serious? We have to go all the fucking way back there to get him? The fucking idiot that came up with the idea to change us?” Michael deadpanned and Ashton ran her hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry, but you have to…” Ashton mumbled, fixing her glasses that went askew due to the outburst of her pleading they don’t kick her door in.

“Can’t you just fuckin’ teleport him or something?” Luke asked and Ashton pouted a bit, fumbling with her sleeves of her dress.

“No swearing,” Ashton muttered, looking at the two boys.

Michael groaned. “Can’t you just call him?”

“I-I guess I can…”

“But we tied him up?” Luke arched an eyebrow over at the redhead and Michael screamed, feeling more frustrated than he did whenever he woke up. Ashton and Luke both stepped back, a little shocked but completely understanding of his outburst. “Come on, Mikey, let’s go get Cal.”

“Don’t ever call me that again.”

* * *

After releasing Calum from his restraints at his house and shoving him into the back of his own car, Michael was completely fed up with everyone and too emotionally drained to fight with anyone about it. He slept the entire way there, already tired of how this day was going out. Calum and Luke both let him sleep, surprisingly, since he didn’t feel or hear anyone talk to him.

Whenever he felt the car stop, he opened his eyes and looked at Luke, who was closer than he thought he would be, and nothing had changed. Luke was still in his body, and that meant that Michael was still in Luke’s. When he looked closer, he saw that the _fucker_ was _smiling_ , putting his hand on his cheek and keeping himself close to him. “We’re here, loser,” Luke said before moving away, getting out of the car and Michael decided to do the same, letting the Kiwi boy out of the back. Michael glared daggers toward Calum, who accepted it and made his way up to his hook-up’s house. Michael followed along sheepishly, noticing how Luke had already knocked on the door and Ashton was standing there, a smile on her face.

“Calum,” she hummed, the smile getting bigger as Michael got closer. Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist, and Michael saw a little kiss that the Kiwi boy had planted on her lips. Maybe he really had found the one.

In other words, he was happy for them, but she needed to _fucking put his mind back in the correct body_ , regardless if Calum had been the one that asked her to do it.

How he got the heart of a witch, he wasn’t sure, but they needed to stop kissing so he could be back to normal and go home and sleep. His headache that kept growing as time went on hadn’t gone away yet and it was just only getting worse. The pounding in his head was undeniable. Luke looked at him, and it was still weird seeing himself look at him, but he brushed it off. Michael looked up at the sky, noticing how the clouds were getting darker and it looked as if it were going to rain. Michael really didn’t want to be in Luke’s body when it rained.

“You two done making out there?” Luke asked impatiently, watching the two keep their bodies close to each other. Michael almost wanted to laugh because he felt bad for Ashton -- she sounded so sad whenever Calum wasn’t with them -- but he was getting a little pissed being in Luke’s body and so he wanted her to finish kissing her whatever-he-was and switch them back.

Ashton pushed Calum away, her glasses a little askew again but she didn’t pay any attention to them. The Kiwi boy walked in her house and Ashton smiled as she grabbed onto Luke and Michael’s hands, leading them into the house as well. “Come with me,” she said quietly, her voice low and Michael glanced at Luke, watching him carefully as the girl led them up the stairs, into her bedroom.

Around the room it looked like a normal teenage girl’s room, but there were vials and liquids and other strange things and books that definitely made it home to a witch’s room. “So, how on earth did you get Cal?” Michael asked after a second and Ashton looked back at him, an eyebrow arched.

“We met at that small coffee place on sixth street,” Ashton answered, a smile replacing the confused look she had.

“So you two already knew about each other? What the hell?” Michael grumbled, looking at Calum. _Fuck, you already had a girl picked out? You slimy weasel._ Calum smiled a little, even though Michael was a hundred percent sure that Calum knew the redhead was upset with him.

“Just wanted you to go to the party.” Calum answered quietly, shrugging a shoulder.

“Yeah… Anyway, I had told him about a party I was having and that he should invite his friends too, but he said they hated each other, and well… Then things kind of went uphill from there, and here we are!”

“Sounds romantic,” Luke mumbled and Michael couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He laughed though, earning a small little glare from Luke and _fuck_ , maybe he was being serious.

“I guess so.” Ashton snickered, sitting down on her bed. She looked at Calum before looking at the two, a small smile forming on her lips. She looked like she didn’t want to smile but she couldn’t help it, and Michael didn’t know if that made him feel any better about the situation. “Sit.” she ordered and the two followed her demand, sitting on the floor next to each other and Michael resisted the urge to punch Luke in the face. Ashton narrowed her eyes at him when he thought that and Michael straightened his back, because what if she could sense that or whatever? Michael glanced toward Calum out of the corner of his eye, making the mental note to kill him later on. Everything was getting confusing to Michael and he just wasn’t having it anymore, he was just too worn out. Maybe being in Luke’s body did that to people.

“Can we please get this over with?” Michael asked and Luke nodded his head in agreeance. Michael wondered if Luke were tired of being trapped in his body like he was -- though, he probably knew the answer already.

“What do you think, Calum?” Ashton asked and Calum shook his head, signalling to her that no, they shouldn’t be allowed to switch bodies. Michael stood, glancing at the boy sitting next to the witch and he gritted his teeth.

“That’s not fair,” Luke voiced for the redhead and stood next to him, seemingly backing him up and he was silently grateful. “How about this, you switch us back and we’ll try the hardest we can to actually not be mean to each other? I have to get home soon and I don’t want to go home as Michael. My mom would murder me.”

“Why? Because of what I look like?” Michael suddenly snapped and Luke arched an eyebrow, looking back over at the boy beside him. It hadn’t made any sense, why would Michael just randomly spit that out? But it was out there and Michael wasn’t planning on taking it back at all. “Lord knows you’re perfect like your entire family.”

Luke fell silent, running his right hand up and down his left arm, a quirk that Michael did and it didn’t make the boy feel any better. “I’m not perfect, Michael…” he mumbled sheepishly and Michael ducked his head, because _yes he was_. What the hell was he talking about?

“You look perfect. You act perfect. You _are_ perfect, quit denying it. It’s the only reason I hate you, so I would know.”

Michael flinched. Fuck, had he said that out loud?

“Look, it’s been really eye-opening and shit but going home as Luke doesn’t seem like it would feel right so Ashton, if you could change us back, please? That would be appreciated.” Michael continued on, pretending like he hadn’t just told Luke the only reason he hated him was because he was perfect and Luke nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Michael. He could feel his eyes boring into his skull and he shifted from foot to foot, playing with his hands.

“Wait,” Ashton paused, looking at Luke with an arched eyebrow. “He hates you because you’re perfect. What do you have to say about that?”

“I’d say that’s a pretty shitty reason because I’m not perfect, dunno how he got that idea,” Luke muttered, looking at the curly-haired girl and Michael’s knuckles turned white as he continued holding onto his own hands.

“I only hated you because it was easier to feel than anything else. There, Ashton, Calum, I said it. I only hated Luke Hemmings because it was _easier_ to hate him.” Michael grumbled, kicking an invisible rock as he stared at his feet and pretended to not feel Luke staring at him. “Can we change back now so I can leave?”

“I only hated you because you hated me.” Luke answered and Michael felt his cheeks burning against his skin -- Luke’s skin -- and he avoided how Luke moved closer to him.

“I think we’re ready to do it,” Ashton mumbled to Calum quietly, but both of the boys perked up at the sound. “What do you think?”

“I think they’re willing to work together, though seeing them be in the opposite body was kind of funny, since you can definitely tell who’s who,” Calum mumbled back and Michael felt his hands shake.

“I’ll be right back,” Ashton said, hopping up from the bed and moving to mix drinks.

He would be out of Luke’s body before he knew it.

* * *

Before Michael even took a drink, Ashton warned them that both of them would have to sleep for it to work, that it would take up to three hours to cleanse and change everything and Michael almost didn’t want to take that drink.

But, the two boys looked at each other as they sat on the floor of Ashton’s room, and almost on cue, both downed the drink in one big desperate gulp.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey, Mikey…”

 _Calum’s voice_.

He felt the Kiwi boy’s hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, noticing how close his friend was to him and he laughed. He paused, though, hearing his own laugh in his ears and it relaxed him to know that it was _his_. Not to mention the fact that Calum had called him _Mikey_ , and that made him even more glad to know that Cal’s little witch girlfriend had fixed their problem.

“Mm, hello, Cal… How long have we been sleeping?” Michael mumbled, a smile creeping onto his face regardless of the fact that shit, he was tired.

“A long ass time, Ashton thought she knocked you two out since you fell asleep a half-hour after drinking the potion.”

Michael sighed. He didn’t even care how long he slept. He was just happy that he was back in his own body, but, he just had to be sure. So, ignoring his own body telling him to get more sleep, he sat up, looking around Calum’s room before looking the Kiwi boy in the face. “Am I really Michael?” he asked quietly, sheepishly even, because what if Ashton had only fixed their voices? Calum laughed, showing the redhead his hands and on his hands and arms there were the tattoos Michael had, in all the correct spots.

“Plus, Luke’s beside you.” Calum smiled and Michael almost wanted to spit some retort out, but he wouldn’t want to push his luck. It was Calum that got him into that whole thing, after all. Michael turned, seeing the blond next to him, his hair in his eyes and his lip ring out on the nightstand next to him. “Ashton’s already over, I’ll go make sure she didn’t burn the breakfast or putting anything in it -- not that she would, though. We’ll wake you two up soon,” Calum smiled wider, and Michael felt the happiness radiating from the boy as he turned, walking off.

The redhead was able to stop him by muttering out, “you really have found the one, haven’t you?”

Calum turned to him, his cheeks burning. “Yeah, I have. Or at least I think she’s the one. Anyway, I’ll let you two sleep for a while longer, we’re having breakfast at ten.” And like that, Calum was out of the room and Michael had forgotten that he had wanted to kill the boy yesterday. Michael stared at the clock, noticing how it said that it was nine-forty AM, and he turned, curling up next to the blond.

For what reason, he wasn’t quite sure, but he found it surprisingly comforting. Maybe Ashton had put something in their drink, maybe it was just the fact that they were still emotionally drained from being in each other’s bodies, but Luke shifted, and Michael was wrapped up in Luke’s arms.

“Wake up, nerd,” Michael mumbled and Luke opened his eyes, and the redhead felt how happy Luke was to see Michael beside him, and not a copy of him.

“Whatever happened to being nice to me, hm?” Luke asked, a smile tugging at his lips and Michael rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m sorry,” he said after a moment, keeping the redhead close by and strangely, it was incredible how Michael hadn’t punched him yet -- or rather, how he hadn’t kissed him yet. “For hating you, you know… I’m sorry.”

“No, I am. I shouldn’t have hated you, but it was easier than coming out and saying that…” Michael trailed off, his cheeks burning and Luke shook his head.

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, at least right now,” the blond said and Michael flashed him a small smile before ducking his head a little. Luke laughed, but it wasn’t to make him feel bad. “I won’t make you say it.”

“I-I like you,” Michael fumbled, feeling his hands shake and Luke pulled him even closer, closer than Michael had expected, but he didn’t pull away. “Breakfast is at ten,” he settled for, instead of saying something else embarrassing and Luke snickered.

“Good, I’m hungry.” Luke said, hiding his face as well and Michael rolled his eyes. Of course he was. “And I like you too.”

Michael’s cheeks burned.

“You nerd,” the redhead said, yawning a bit. Luke didn’t reply, just playfully kissed the boy’s nose before turning over, away from him. “Hey! Turn back here!”

Luke laughed but complied with what he said, turning back around and wrapping the boy back up in his arms. “Last night was crazy.”

“Yeah,” Michael yawned again, nodding his head. “Crazy how I went from hating you to cuddling up next to you, though.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Luke whispered, his eyes already closed and Michael followed his lead, closing his eyes and falling asleep, his head on the blond’s chest.

Calum was _definitely_ going to tease them later for cuddling so close.

✿

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! don't forget to send me prompts (cashton and muke) for my fic two birds of a feather! i would love to see what you guys want me to write, too. so if you could send me prompts that'd be awesome! ✿


End file.
